Musical Repercussions
by Musicalgoddess
Summary: There's always a price to pay for any crime. but what qualifies as a crime? as music? what if you've been framed? and what if you were just writing the song? FINISHED. thanks everyone for being so patient! enjoy! please, R
1. Chapter 1

Repercussions 

_I know I,_

_Am traveling down a dangerous path,_

_But I can't help but hear when you call me,_

_I know I,_

_Different in a lot of ways,_

_But you are too and I guess that's why you appeal to me,_

_I know it's wrong,_

_I know its fate,_

_But what waits at the end of the day?_

What will be the repercussions? 

_What will be the price we pay?_

_Will there be any reparations,_

_For this faulty decision,_

_Do we have no choice but to break?_

_What will be the repercussions?_

_What will be the penalty?_

_What will be the repercussions, for showing everyone, _

_What they don't want to see_

Yasmin looked over at Sasha. "Hey, that sounds pretty good, what's it for?"

Sasha put down the pen and paper. "It's a song,"

"Maybe we could use it for rock angelz" Yasmin piped up.

Sash smiled and got up. "Yeah," she drew the bead curtains and walked out of the office. "Maybe,"

Just then Chloe and Jade walked in, carrying huge bags full of clothing. It was obvious there had just been a sale at the mall. Chloe set down two bags on the floor and then flopped in a cushy pink chair. "Phew! Nothing better than an end of summer sale."

Jade nodded. "Yeah! I got all my school shopping done already"

Yasmin frowned at the two shopoholics in front of her. "Did you guys see Eithan at the smoothie bar?" she asked. Chloe shook her head no and started in on ransacking her shopping bag, running to the mirror and holding up numerous articles of clothing.

"Sorry Pretty Princess, no Eithan"

Yasmin sighed. "Oh well"

Sasha strolled through the park and took a seat under a tree, staring up into the summer sun. In the distance, Dylan is doing tricks on his skateboard, or at least attempting to do tricks. So far he hall fallen twice and missed the jump going over the bench. Sash laughed and he spun around scowling at her. "You know Sasha, I'd like to see you try"

"No thanks Dylan" she kept laughing. "I don't specialize in making a fool of myself"

"Just you wait, I'm gonna become a super hot skater boarding star, and then all the honeys will be flocking to the Dill man"

"Keep dreaming Dyl" Sasha chuckled and lay down so she could look directly up. A moment later she heard Dylan crash, again. "Sounds like he hit tree this time"

"Actually, the trash can" Cameron snickered.

"Yo, Cam, how've you been?"

"s'alright getting ready for back to school"

Sasha groaned. "Don't say that please" She sat up right and folded her arms on her knees. "I'm stressed enough with this gig we've got this week for Rock Angelz, we need a new song, and I'm the writer and I haven't come up with anything yet."

"Why don't you ask Jade to help you?"

"She's wrapped up in the magazine and oh, shoot!" Sasha leapt to her feet and started off in a run. "My article's due in half an hour! Later Cam!"

Dylan skated to a stop next to Cameron. "Dude, I think she likes me"

Cameron gave Dylan a withering glance and then scuffed him upside the back of his head. "yeah, and the skies falling, c'mon let's go see if Eithan wants go visit the girls."


	2. Chapter 2

Visitation

The boys strolled through the beaded curtains into the Bratz office. Chloe was engulfed in a pile of fall clothing and Jade was reading a magazine, in the back, Yasmin could be heard typing away rapidly on the keyboard.

"Yo, the Dill man is here" Dylan announced himself with great flourish. Jade looked over at him from her magazine, rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Cameron side stepped in from behind Dylan and coughed lightly.

"Hey Chloe,"

"Hmm? Oh! Cameron!" she fumbled with her array of clothing. "I was just uh, um, err"

"Shopping" Cameron concluded as he noted the shopping bags piled next to her chair.

Chloe blushed. "End of season sale. I'm weak"

Cameron laughed. "You'll go bankrupt with the amount of shopping you do per season"

Jade giggled and then put the magazine down. "So are you guys all set for back to school?"

"The Dill man is always prepared"

Jade ignored Dylan's answer and then raised one eyebrow. "Hey where's Eithan?"

"Right here!" Eithan walked in, still wearing his smoothie bar apron and brandishing a bouquet of roses. "Where's Yasz?"

"In the back," Jade smiled, pointing him in the direction of the computer station. Eithan's face lit up and he headed back there immediately, a moment later there was the delighted response of, 'Oh! Eithan you're so sweet" emitting from the back. Chloe began folding her clothes and setting them back in the bags. Cameron bent down to help her, every now and then their fingers brushing against the fabric. Admittedly, it made Cameron flush pink and Chloe got butterflies. Lately, Cameron had begun having that effect on her and she couldn't explain why.

Soon Eithan and Yasmin came back around the corner. Eithan looking all proud of himself and Yasmin's nose buried in the rose buds. "We're going for smoothies," She explained.

"Seeing as I'm still on shift" Eithan went on.

Cameron was still on the floor helping Chloe with her garments. He reached for a blue tank top and at the same time Chloe did too. He looked up and saw her bright blue eyes staring back at him he didn't know how long they stared like that, each of them with a hand placed atop this blue cloth, but eventually Chloe pulled away and grabbed a denim skirt, stuffing it angrily into a shopping bag. Maybe he had imagined it.

"Wait up, I'm leaving too" Cameron said shortly, he stood up and looked down at Chloe seated in the cushy pink chair, he blond hair cascading over her shoulders and turned away. "See you later Chloe" he called as the last strand of beads fell back into place.

From across the room, a kernel of popcorn pelted Chloe in the side of the head. She turned around to see Jade clutching a bag of popcorn and munching on it furiously. "What is wrong with you?" Jade asked, sashaying over and taking a seat.

Chloe sighed. "I don't know. It's Cameron"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well you know, things have started getting weird with us lately. Like when we're skating, or doing the motocross thing, all of a sudden my heart starts racing, and it's racing so fast all I can think is oh my gosh I'm having a heart attack, only that I'm not feeling any tightening so I think this can't be a heart attack and then I look at him and I start feeling butterflies, and all queasy but that only happens when you get nervous. And I only get nervous around a guy if I like him and that's just utterly ridiculous because Cameron and I have known each other for like forever and there is just no way that I like him, right?" Chloe heaved a breath after she had finished rattling.

Jade's jaw dropped then she shook her head and closed her gaping mouth. "Okay, Angel, maybe you do like Cameron." She thought for a moment. "And if you do, what's wrong with that?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that, Cameron's a cool dude" Dylan interrupted.

Both of the girls turned around to see Dylan standing behind them. "You're still here!" they exclaimed.

Dylan made a face. "Yeah, I was just surfing the net in the back when I heard you two talking."

Chloe buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my gosh. Now Dylan is going to go and tell Cameron and then Cameron will know, and then he'll like totally freak out and he'll be all Chloe is such a looser. And then I'll have to leave town for the shame of being rejected will make me a social reject and I'll have to live in a shack and my only company will be tons and tons of cats 'cause no one else will want to talk to me"

"Okay," he said looping a finger around his ear in circles. Looking over at Jade he mouthed, "She's crazy" and Jade mouthed back.

"I know"

Dylan smiled and then started bopping towards the door. "The Dill man is out" he said waving. "Peace"


	3. Chapter 3

Work in Progress

Furiously her fingers scrambled across the keyboard; every now and then she ticked a glance up at the clock on the wall. "I'm never going to make it," she screamed, banging her fists on the table and throwing her head against the monitor. Other people in the library looked over at her with irritated faces and a few of the shushed her.

"Shh yourself" she hissed. Sasha gazed at the computer screen. Her article was supposed to be about hot music. Only problem was, she'd written about pretty much every new album in town. She would mention the Rock Angelz album and the concert being held that coming Friday only she would need to mention their new songs and stuff and she hadn't finished writing one yet. She glanced down at the notebook next to her desk. "That's still a work in progress," she muttered, turning her focus back to the screen. "And so's this article!" she grumbled quietly. She began scratching her head with one hand and chewing her nails on the other. "Maybe we could cut my column this week"

"we can't do that Bunny Boo" Yasmin said comfortingly sitting down next to Sasha at the computer.

"Pretty Princess, when did you get here?"

"Just now" she sighed. "I was having a smoothie with Eithan, and we were talking about poetry, I said I'd come over here and get a book by Ledger Dallas Roe"

"Yasmin I am totally out of ideas! I don't know what to write about!"

"Works in Progress" Yasmin said simply.

Sasha reeled back and swiveled her head. "Come again girlfriend?"

Yasmin's face became wreathed with smiles. "Just because you write the music column doesn't mean you only right about other people's music, you can write about the writing process, coming up with a tune, and the right lyrics. And you could call the article Works In Progress" she gave Sasha's hand an encouraging squeeze. "So what do you say, Bunny Boo?"

Sasha's eye grew wide and she lunged at Yasmin giving her a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you Pretty Princess! I even have an idea for a new song now!" she gave Yasmin another tight embrace and dashed away from the terminal.

"Remember Sasha it's due at four!" Yasmin called after her ecstatic friend. She slipped into the seat Sasha was sitting in before and logged on to the library search engine. "Ledger Dallas Roe" she murmured as she typed. A moment later the results page came up with a message reading. "Did you mean 'Edgar Allan Poe'?" Yasmin wriggled her nose. "Edgar Allan Poe? No," Yasmin retyped her request. "I mean Ledger Dallas Roe. Whose Edgar Allan Poe?" she laughed. "Someone messed up the names in the system" Finding a book that matched her inquiry Yasmin got up from the computer and headed for the poetry section.

Happily outside Sasha crashed under a tree and began writing quickly, the words scrambling from her mind and rushing to the paper.

Works In Progress 

_When you're stuck, _

_With no inspiration, no imagination, not a single enlightened thought,_

_You find,_

_That you get easily frustrated, every topic is debated_

_While in a constant rush,_

_But see, _

_It's so hard to get it right all the time, _

_Words never sound the way they should._

_You've got mind block, writer's block,_

_Good ideas? _

_You're out of stock and you just need to accept,_

_That life is a work in progress._

_And there goes the dead line, _

_Oops, you're out of time,_

_Do you hear voices crashing in your head?_

_Telling you,_

_You'll never make it, maybe just fake it, they can do it without you,_

_But hey why give up,_

_C'mon show them what's up whether you've got it or you missed the mark again,_

_It's time that you accept,_

_That life is a work in progress._

_Ooh yeah; life is a work in progress_

_All you can do is try your best,_

_When you're stressed, take a rest_

_Can't always have it your way,_

_Just take a break and you'll find on the way,_

_The juices start flowing again,_

_No longer got,_

_Mind block and, writers block_

_Great solutions_

_You're packing again!_

_And all you needed, all you needed was for you to accept,_

_That life is a work in progress_

_Ooh yeah, _

_Life is a work in progress._

_Oh, oh, yeah._

_Yes life is a work, life is a work,_

_In progress._

Sasha dropped then pen with the last word, beaming at her work. "I'm back!" she shouted leaping to her feet she raced towards the Bratz office. She had an article to finish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the record, the songs 'Work in Progress' and 'repercussions' are my own pieces, I wrote them. MINE! okay I'm done now. So, what do you think is going to happen to Chloe? please r&r!


	4. Chapter 4

Fellow Artists

"Oh yeah! Bunny Boo's got the creative juices flowing again!" she slammed the article down on the desk in Jade's face.

"I'm glad Sasha" Jade said, skimming over the article she'd just been given. She nodded her approval and smiled. "And a song?" she asked.

Sasha shook her finger at her. "A song? I have a masterpiece!" she handed the piece of paper over to Jade whose smile seemed to keep growing wider. "Great! I'll see if Chloe wants to sing lead"

Sasha bobbed her head in agreement and then froze. "Chloe?"

"Yeah, her voice would be perfect for this song" Jade secured the paper with the rest of the articles and faced Sasha, whose expression was now dumbfounded and shocked.

"Bunny Boo? Are you alright?"  
Sasha shook her head and then snapped out of it. "Yeah" she replied, turning to head back out the office again. "You're right, that song would e perfect for Chloe" she called sarcastically over her shoulder. Jade watched Sasha leave; only slightly wondering if she was mad about something. A moment later Chloe walked in to hand in her advice column.

"New song" Jade informed her absently, gesturing at the pile of papers.

"Super stylin'" Chloe said and rummaged through the papers until she found it. "Work in Progress" she read. "Who wrote it?"

"Sasha"

"It's really good. Who's singing lead?"

"You"

Chloe looked up from the paper. "Me? Shouldn't Sasha? I mean it is her song, I would be oh so like major spaced if someone else was chosen to sing my song." She frowned.

Jade turned from her desk to look up Chloe. "But Sasha already has a set in the band."

"Yeah, the two most tired songs, and they always come in the end" Chloe retorted. "And I always sing 'I don't care' like the big hit, and I'm so tired of singing that one. Can't we at least split it?"

Jade furrowed her brow. " I suppose someone else could sing a verse or two."

"Or the whole thing" Chloe shot back.

"Or a verse or two" Jade insisted. "So, has Dylan told Cameron?"

Chloe's shoulders slumped. "No, he said he wouldn't say a word" she grinned. "Then again, that was after I threatened to sick Yasmin on him, you know karate and all that"

The two girls fell over laughing at the thought of Dylan getting his but kicked by Yasmin.

"Her voice would be perfect for this song" Sasha mimicked as she stamped on the pavement. "I'll see if Chloe wants to sing lead" she growled and spun on the office and then yelled. "In my song!" she'd never been so angry in her life. She'd never felt so disregarded in her life. How could Jade just decide that Chloe should sing lead? Chloe sang more than anyone in the group, and she got all the songs that weren't so hot. Not that she didn't like them, but Chloe always had spotlight. Yasmin had two songs, and Jade barely even ever sang. And it wasn't as though Sasha didn't write the majority of all the pieces they performed. You'd think she'd be able to sing _her _song. She came to a halt and breathed deep breaths, trying to cool her head. Chloe was a good singer she had good range. And Chloe didn't know the tune or the timing yet, so she'd need help with that. And Sasha would still have to write the music and conduct the practices. So maybe it wasn't that bad. _You're being greedy_, she thought. _This is a group band, everyone has a part, and it's about the music. _ Still, Sasha wanted to sing, one of her songs, and have the spotlight on her for once.

"Hey! Sasha!" Dylan rolled around in front of her on his skateboard, he came to an unsure stop jumped off, stamping on one end so the board would fly up and he could catch it. Of course, Dylan was no skater boy, so the board hit him in the eye instead. "Oww!" he yelped rubbing his eye and looking down at board like some sort of devilish monster.

"Hey Dylan" she was calming down, so her voice came out even.

"Heard from Eithan that Yasmin said you wrote a new song"

"Yes"

"Well you know" Dylan chucked his collar forward and then smirked. "I'm a master rapper, my mad rhymes would work well in your song"

Sasha was unable to suppress the laughter. "Actually I was thinking of getting Eithan to sing it with…" her mind drifted. With who? Chloe? That would make things awkward wouldn't it? Yasmin could sing it, but Sasha wanted to! "I still need to check it out with the girls and figure out if they want Eithan or—"

"The Dill man's way with words" he cut her off.

"That" Sasha snickered.

"c'mon Sash, put a good word in for me. Look, I'll even do a few rhymes" Dylan cleared his throat winked at her and then began.

See ain't nobody got the flow like me, moves like me, clothes like me

I got the rhythm and the flow, just thought that you should know,

Girl it would be tight if you'd just roll with me

So get up off your feet, there's no time to waste

We gonna paint the town red and then we'll leave this place,

We be kickin' it at the park while I'm doin my tricks girl you be watchin' me like what fine man is this?

Cause ain't nobody got it like that, can flaunt it like that, yeah cause I'm that bad

So c'mon honey just gets with me, girl you know it would be tight if you'd just roll with me bounce!

Sasha fought the powerful urge to throw something at him. It was the lamest thing she had ever heard, but still she clapped and whooped as though she thought it was amazing.

Dylan blew on his fingertips and polished them on his sweater. "I knew it would take a fellow artist to understand the complex gift the Dill man schizzle"

"Yep" Sasha lied, sincerely. "Nothing like a fellow artist" she snickered

"So, you wanna roll with me Sasha? We could get a burger or something"

_Hold on, is Dylan asking me out?_ She looked him up and down and to her horror she caught that pathetic pleading glint in his eyes. _Dylan is asking me out! _She stammered a response. "I'm actually really busy Dylan, maybe another time okay? Later!" she clapped him on the shoulder and ran off to the park.

Dylan shouted. "See ya later Sasha!" he was feeling pretty confident in himself. _Dylan, You are hot!_ He thought smugly he started bobbing in the other direction with his skateboard tucked under his arm, all along singing his stupid rap. "See ain't nobody got the flow like me, moves like me, clothes like me, I got the rhythm and the flow, Sasha don't you know, it goin' be tight when you start to roll with me"


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts

Yasmins Pov 

Eithan had surprised her that morning with the bouquet of roses; he was trying so hard, to be so sweet. And she had to admit, he was winning her over. No matter how swamped she had been last year with school work he understood, if he couldn't see her he'd send her a rose on her hardest days. Lots of times they took walks through the park and looked at the animals. As far as she could tell her life was fine. Except. That was the problem with that word; it always meant there was more. Except she could feel unrest settling among her friends, and it had begun that very morning with her and Sasha.

She had heard Sasha over in the sitting area, singing and scribbling away in a notebook. It had been a pretty catchy tune, with good lyrics, and she had asked Sasha about it.

"Hey, that sounds pretty good, what's it for?"

Sasha had seemed exasperated before answering, "it's a song,"

Maybe Yasmin had imagined it, but it seemed that Sasha and been annoyed with her inquiry, and even more annoyed with her suggestion of using it for Rock Angelz.

"Maybe we could use it for Rock Angelz" she had piped.

Sasha had smiled uneasily, "Yeah," and then she started to leave. "Maybe,"

Yasmin pondered that for a moment after leaving Eithan with Dylan. And she hadn't been in a much better mood at the library. Yasmin looked up at the sky. She was being silly, Sasha was just stressed, and so was everyone else. As of Late Chloe had been fretting over Cameron, debating whether or not it was possible to like a child hood friend. _It's very possible silly._ Yasmin thought to herself. _There's no crime in liking a friend. _She paused as she pushed against the building doors; in the lobby Kirstee and Kacy leaned on the wall being total and complete dimwits in Yasmins opinion. She tried her best to ignore the tweevils and pressed the elevator button. _Friends like each other, even friends you've known all your life can like you, and you like them back. Even if you're not that tight it's possible. There's no crime in liking a friend. So_ _Chloe's silly._ She smiled.

Dylan's Pov 

There was something about Sasha, just something that he'd never noticed before. Maybe her sass, maybe her laugh, maybe cause they could be a lot alike, both of them had very loud personalities. Only they'd never seen eye to eye, and he'd never cared. Bothering Sasha was just an amusing past time, but lately he realized he didn't want to bother Sasha anymore. Well at least not in a "Dylan go away" sort of bother. He didn't want her to wish him away, or laugh at him. Actually he kind of liked that, even if it was at his own expense, he liked to hear her laugh. Dylan smacked his own head as he walked away from Eithan, now in search of Sasha. He wasn't even sure if her liked her. Maybe going so long without a girlfriend was making him nutty, supremely messing with his head. Even when she had laughed at his skate boarding tricks, blatantly insulted him, he'd twitched inside, maybe it was that thing called a heart. His face had gone red, from embarrassment of being made fun of or embarrassment of being made fun of by Sasha, he didn't know. _Maybe I've lost it. Sasha's my friend._ _She would never think of me that way_. There she was ahead of him walking alone. _That girl's been alone a lot lately_ he observed. Smirking to himself he picked up the pace. _Maybe I should keep her company._

Eithan's Pov 

Yasmin, Yasmin, Yasmin, talk about a one-track mind. He was head over heels in love with her, no; he was being silly, head over heel in _like. _No matter how troubled life seemed to bee Yasmin had a way with words that made the present situation a lot more bearable. But, he couldn't help but feel uneasy talking to Dylan just now. He seemed awfully interested in Sasha, and well if Dylan was going to use his 'moves' to win over Sasha, the way he had tried to coach him, well things could get really tricky really fast. _But, he can't like Sasha_ Eithan laughed as he headed back to the smoothie bar. Awaiting him was a line of thirsty customers, none looking at all too pleased with him at the moment. He muttered under his breath about working at a stupid smoothie shack and then took the next order. _Sasha, and hah Dylan? Better hope luck is _

_on your side Dill man_

Cameron's Pov 

He still couldn't believe what Dylan had said that morning in the park as they walked over to the Bratz office to see the girls; they stopped briefly to ask Eithan if he wanted to come.

"Dude, I think she likes me"

Is he totally insane? Sasha, like him? Cameron continued to chuckle as he headed for the park, maybe he could catch Chloe there if she hadn't left already. Things between the two of them had been so off kilter lately. He was getting all nervous and jittery, and, acting like an idiot would be the best way for him to sum it up. And Chloe had been just as peculiar that morning when him and Dylan had come in. Of course he shouldn't have been surprised to find Angel buried beneath all of those shirts and pants and accessories. She seemed so shocked to see him, and Cameron still couldn't figure out if it had been a good or bad thing.

"hey Chloe,"

"Hmm? Oh! Cameron!" she fumbled, shoving all of her stuff off so she could move more freely. At that moment, she didn't know it, but Cameron's mouth had gone dry, his stomach in knots, and well he half noticed what a cute spectacle she was, all flustered and everything. "I was just, uh, um, err"

"Shopping" he'd said, recalling what a shopping maniac Chloe was, never one to miss out on a sale, for all that she was a drama queen too. Every now and again Cameron would wonder what had held their friendship together for so long. They could be such complete opposites. And now the idea of him well, caring about her, other than in a brotherly sort of way, well he was starting to care, and wondered if it was obvious to everyone else. Jade probably knew before he even did. And Chloe just couldn't pretend nothing had changed. Yasmin, she could be hard to figure out sometimes. Then there was Sasha, she saw everything, and never hesitated to say what was on her mind. Cameron grinned as he saw Sasha in the park, again. _Often times that's what gets her into trouble_ he mused and then waved.


	6. Chapter 6

Trouble brewing?

"Sasha!"

Sasha looked over her shoulder to see Cameron approaching. She huffed and rested her head back on her knees with her arms folded. She'd spent at least all day in this stupid park. This had to be the third time she'd been there.

"Sasha?" Cameron asked, pulling up some grass next to her he sat down. "So did you get your article finished?"

"Yeahmm" She mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes" she grouched.

Cameron pulled back, one eyebrow raised. "Did you think of a song?"

"Yes" She grumbled more clearly that time.

"So," Cameron moved over a little, giving her some room while she began to stretch. "what's up?"

Sasha rubbed her eyes and then focused on Cameron. "I think," she yawned. "That Dylan just asked me out"

Cameron fell over on the grass laughing. "Okay, okay" he sat up wiping a tear from his eye. "You're funny, so what's up"

"I just told you Cam"

Cameron was almost positive that he had just stopped breathing. "Dylan, mister fly guy, the Dill man, 'soon all the honeys will be flocking my way'? Dylan?"

"The one and the same" Sasha said, flopping back on the grass.

"Wow," Cameron whispered. "I mean wow," He felt caught off guard and in a strange way uneasy. "You sure he wasn't joking? You know just being the same old goofy…"

Sasha shook her head in refusal.

"I don't believe it. I'm sorry but why? I always sort of thought he had a thing for Jade"

"Me too" Sasha grunted, sitting back up again to resume her previous hunched position with her head on her knees.

"So, what did you say?"

"I said maybe another time,"

Cameron choked. "Another time? You mean you might actually go out with him?"

"I don't know!" Sasha snapped. She began clawing up the dirt with one of her hands. "Chloe's singing my song!" She howled at last.

Cameron scrambled away as she sprang to her feet and began throwing rocks and branches.

"Chloe?" he dodged a flailing stick.

Sasha spun about until she hit a tree and then leaned against it, pounding her fist repeatedly on the trunk. She had thought she'd gotten over this jealousy but obviously she wasn't the best judge of that. She was so fed up being the songwriter and never the performer. And she was just so ticked at Jade for not even considering how she felt. "I gave Jade the new song and well, first thing she says is how Chloe would be perfect to sing it"

Cameron was quiet for a minute. Chloe had a very good voice, he liked her singing. He'd only heard Sasha sing once or twice, both times singing hardly memorable songs. "Did you tell Jade?" he asked warily, still aware of the anger Sasha was feeling.

"No,"

"Sasha it's hardly like you to not say what's on your mind"

"I know Cam, it's just that, well I shouldn't have to tell her you know? If we're supposed to be BFF's She should just know" she stressed. "She should be thinking about how I'd like to sing one of my pieces for a change,"

"Well, sing one"

Sasha paused. "What?"

"Sing something," Cameron leaned back casually against the tree she had previously been pounding. "If it makes you feel better, sing something and I'll listen"

"I don't know what to sing," Sasha grumped.

Cameron shrugged. "your song, their song, you can sing your ABC's if you want"

Sasha looked askance at him. "I don't want to sing, I want to rant, and go over there, and give Jade a piece of my mind"

"Oh come on Sasha, calm down" He stood up and put an arm around her. Sasha tensed and then relaxed, she had to admit he was comforting. "So, what was the song called?" Sasha told him the name and then about how Yasmin had inspired her for both her song and article.

"At least I don't have to be spastic for the rest of the day" She sighed. "Now I just have to get ready for back to school." She groaned and threw back her head.

Cameron tilted her head forward with his other hand. "It's just school" he scolded and began to laugh. Sasha cheered up and her and Cameron decided to go and get something to eat because she was starving.

At that precise moment Dylan was walking by and he caught Cameron with his arm around Sasha. _What? He's into Sasha? I thought he liked Chloe!_ Dylan sulked. This was going to get ugly.


	7. Chapter 7

Shifts of Clouds and Jade

He really didn't feel like going to work today, really, didn't' feel like it. But he didn't get off until Friday at four and well it was only Tuesday. He rolled over in bed and started getting ready to head out. If nothing else he would at least be able to see Yasmin at the smoothie bar, she almost always came by there during the day to get a drink, or just to see him. That was compelling enough; Eithan was almost in a good mood by the time he reached the smoothie bar. To his surprise he found Chloe and Jade there, apparently in a deep conversation. As he got closer he learned better than to think these girls would talk about something global.

"I can't just tell him!" Chloe squeaked.

Jade huffed. "Well just go on letting things be all weird between you two"

"Morning girls" Eithan greeted as he entered the bar and got the machines going. "Can I get you anything?"

"Two strawberry smoothies please" Jade requested. "Chloe, I so don't want to talk about this anymore."

Chloe folded her arms crossly and then, "Fine, let's talk about Friday night. I'll be damned if I've got to sing 'I don't care' again."

"I told you you're singing the new song."

Chloe cuffed Jade on the arm. "Jade," she reprimanded. "Thanks Eithan," she accepted the smoothie, "I told you I think Sasha should do that one."

"Fine Chloe, have it all your way, as usual"

"Excuse me?" Chloe gasped. "What're you trying to say?"

Just then the tweevils came sauntering over. "Hi Eithan, like hey can we get like two of your passion fruit smoothies?" Kirstee asked.

"Like yeah!" Kacy agreed.

"Sure," Eithan turned to the blenders and got the two evil blondes their smoothies. On the other side of the bar he could still hear Jade and Chloe bickering.

"You know what Chloe, you just love to blow things out of proportion"

"And you just love having control, of the magazine, of the band, of everything. I'm not singing the song!" she blasted.

"Ooh, are Bratzie watzies having a fighty wighty?" Kirstee cooed, sipping on her smoothie.

"Like yeah, are you guys fighting because Burdine would be like so happy"

"Shut up tweevils!" Jade and Chloe turned on them at once and shouted in unison.

"Jeez Bratz, you don't have to get all witchy on us"

"Like yeah" Kacy picked at the bandage on her nose and then got up to leave, her sister following after her.

"I can't stand them," Jade muttered as they walked off. She turned once more to face Chloe. "Just sing it Angel, everyone knows that's your song,"

"Well I don't want it to be,"

"Fine! Before Friday someone else will be singing the song—"

Chloe leaped up, "Yes!"

"With you," Jade finished.

Chloe sat back down abruptly.

Jade massaged her temples. "Maybe I'll ask Yasmin if she wants to sing the last verse and chorus."

Chloe nodded and drained what was left in her cup. "cool. Thanks again Eithan, later"

"Yeah later Eithan, oh, Yasmin won't be coming by today, she had an appointment" Jade called, putting Eithan back in a sour mood. The only reason he'd come to wok was the hope of seeing Yasmin, instead he had witnessed two of the four BFF's duke it out in front of him. He should've just stayed home!


	8. Chapter 8

Contemplations of Song

I don't care what they say

I don't care what they do,

They all fade away,

And then it's just…

Sasha sat up right and turned off her stereo. That song was the big hit for Rock Angelz that one and Who I Am, she was just listening to it and thinking about the concert on Friday. She really needed to get in contact with Chloe and the girls to practice the new song or else their show might turn out to be a flop. "Who is it?" Sasha called, she had heard a knock on the door from the living room.

"Eithan"

Sasha frowned ad then opened the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was just at the smoothie bar, I'm on break," he explained walking in.

Sasha led him back to the living room and then headed for the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"So, what brings you here?"

"I just heard Chloe and Jade talking about the concert on Friday"

"Oh?" Sasha reentered with a glass of orange juice for herself. "What were they saying?"

"Well Chloe was talking about being really tired of a song. And getting someone else to sing it"

"Was it 'I don't care?" she asked as she drank. "Chloe's been trying to get off that one forever" she shrugged. "I sort of like it personally"

"They want to ask Yasmin to sing it" he said. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to try for it as well?" he offered.

Sasha thought for a moment and then, "Why shouldn't Yasmin?"

" 'Cause I know Yasmin is absolutely fine with the songs she gets, and she actually thinks you don't get enough chances to shine"

"I don't know." Sasha shook her head. That song was one of her favorites, but she'd never dreamed of performing it, somehow Chloe's voice suited it better. She thought so anyway.

Eithan got to his feet. "Well, you know, think about it. I heard about your song, that really wasn't fair of Jade, later" He called as he left.

"Thanks" she murmured to herself.

Yasmin groaned as he left the dentist, she had just had a tooth pulled and hurt enough to kill. She thought she would go and sit in the park when Dylan ran up to her. "Yasmin, I think there might be something between Sasha and me"

"Really?" Yasmin asked clearly intrigued.

"But I saw Cameron with her yesterday, buying lunch, with his arm around her and everything." He rattled.

"Oh, Bunny Boo's been down lately, he was probably just trying to cheer her up"

Dylan thought about this and shook his head. "I don't think so" and ran off.

Yasmin half laughed to herself and half whimpered as she continued on her way to the park where she found Eithan. She waved and he ran up to her taking her hand in his.

"I was thinking"

Yasmin nodded.

"I just spoke with Sasha, an I told her to try for the part"

Yasmin nodded again with a grin. "I was thinking we could help her write her other song," she mumbled painfully.

Eithan hugged her tight. "That's a great idea, it could be a surprise, with me on my guitar"

Yasmin beamed at him and then motioned for him to get back to work.

"Alright, see you later Yasz" he pecked her on the cheek and ran off.

Sasha lay back on the grass as she gazed up into the sky. Maybe she should take some initiative for once. Take a stand and tell Jade that she wanted the spotlight for once.

"Are going to sing for me now?" Cameron sauntered over.

Sasha grumbled. She could learn to become very annoyed with Cameron for showing up so often.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Yep" he settled on the grass next to her. "Sing it Bunny Boo"

Part of her objected to him using her nickname and the other part just wanted to sing.

"I'm waiting," He teased.

Sasha cleared her throat and began, only briefly wondering if there was something wrong with singing this song at this precise moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Preparations

As she finished singing Cameron began clapping and she felt a slight blush mantle her cheeks. "Thanks"

"They'll let you sing" Cameron confirmed. "That was really good, your voice is different Sasha, it's, powerful, but nice"

"Thanks" She said again, already feeling increasingly uncomfortable. "I guess I'll go talk to the girls now, we need to practice after all"

"Duh, see you later" He got up and started briskly for the mall. Sasha watched him go and then made a beeline for Roxxi's house where they were meeting for band practice that day.

"Sound check!" Jade called and Chloe began tapping the mike.

"Testing, One two three" she spoke into it.

"Mike two!"

"One two three," Roxxi sang.

Jade nodded happily and then went over to her own mike. "One two three. Alright everyone, let's take if from the top, Roxxi it's your number"

Roxxi stepped up and cleared her throat.

So Good

We know how to dare, we know how to dream

Tonight is the night,

Whatever we'll be, we'll be,

We're gonna make it through,

Let's conquer our fears and enter the dark,

Tonight is the night,

Whatever we'll be, we'll be,

We're gonna make it through,

Out of our heads, into our hearts,

(Rock Angelz)

We're ready to start,

And it's so good, dancing on the air it feels so good,

Nothing can compare,

"I'm here!" Sasha interrupted as she ran in. "oh, I'm sorry Roxxi"

"It's cool Sash" Roxxi smiled and stepped back from the mike. "We should be rehearsing the new tune anyway"

Jade agreed. "Alright, Chloe on mike, Yasmin well, you sit out for today 'cause of your tooth thing, Roxxi, you and me on back up and guitar and Sasha, you're song, instruct us"

"Cool your jets people! I actually want to talk about Chloe's song. I want to sing it, or at least part."

Chloe clapped her hands together. "That would be great Bunny Boo!"

"Can we discuss this later?" Jade snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

Chloe and Sasha spun around at the same time angrily. "No!"

Roxxi intervened. "Let her sing it Jade"

Jade began to argue but it seemed that the group was against her on this one.

"Fine! Bunny Boo you can sing on Friday night."

Sasha's heart soared. That had been a heck of a lot easier than she had thought. "Okay, here's the music guys" Sasha handed out the piece to her fellow musicians. "And Chloe, here's your part, now it starts kind of punky, can I get intro on the drums?" Roxxi dashed for the drums set and began beating. "Great, great, okay it's staccato first line and then you ease into it" Chloe followed her instructions and soon Sasha was cuing in Jade on guitar and leading in to the second verse. Practice was running smoothly, Sasha was finally singing a different tune and maybe she might even be able to finish her other piece soon as well. Not to mention that she already had an idea for her next article.

Dylan had been sulking at the smoothie bar since quite one o' clock and Eithan was growing weary of hearing him moan and groan about something that wasn't even there between him and Sasha and his ridiculous suspicion of Cameron.

"Dude you're nuts"

"Damn right I'm nuts, nuts over Sasha and my boy's moving in on my territory! He's got Chloe, what's he need Sasha for too?"

"Cameron doesn't aww forget it" Dylan sighed and continued scrubbing the blender so he could close up shop. He had learned that explaining things to someone like Dylan would only make his head hurt in the end and he didn't need a headache now. "Just chill. You're going to the concert on Friday right?"

"For sure, the Dill man never misses a Rock Angelz concert."

"Well surprise her there, send her flowers or something, and leave me alone!"

Dylan frowned and furrowed his brows. "Yeesh, later man"

"Later"


	10. Chapter 10

Friday Night

Nerves were buzzing. Crowds were chanting. Unease hung like a fog over all. Jade felt usurped when she had been ganged up on by Chloe and Sasha, her ego remained bruised. Sasha felt a surge of gratification, getting something her way at last. Chloe was eccentric as usual, peering through the curtains to view the audience that waited, her eyes every so often landing on Cameron, who wasn't even looking up at the stage. Dylan's voice bellowed back stage, he came strutting forward with bouquet in hand, pushing past Roxxi and Yasmin in his haste. He planted himself behind Sasha's dressing table, and fair gave her a fright.

"Dylan, what're you—"the bouquet was thrust into her hands and Dylan mumbled.

"To say congrats and good luck tonight"

Was he blushing? Sasha wondered. "Thank you" She sniffed them and smiled. "Thank you Dylan, they're really nice"

Pleased with himself Dylan left, giving the girls a last spurring remark on a good show.

Chloe was peeking again; Ethan was front and center, Dylan besides, and Cameron opposite. He still failed to look up, and she failed to keep her irregular heartbeat under control.

"Ready girls?" Jade called as she pulled on her leather cap.

"Ready" they chorused before following her out onto the stage.

The crowd went wild with every song they sang, and by the time it came to Chloe and Sasha's duet, they were more rowdy then ever.

Chloe began, her voice carrying out, everyone joining in on the chorus, only no one was cheering, not the person she wanted to cheer for her at least. At the last verse Sasha stepped in, and Chloe heard Cameron's voice ring above all their fans as he called, "You can do it, go Sasha!" she pretended that she didn't hear him later shout out "Yeah Bunny Boo"

It was the courage Sasha needed; her voice had never been so strong. This was what she had strived for, and now she would reap the rewards.

Tell me sorry,

Paint a picture,

Hang it in the sky (in the sky)

Tell no lies and…

She looked down at Cameron and winked

Keep no secrets, time stands still as days go by

I don't care!

Dylan's shouts almost matched Cameron's. The music was so powerful she could feel it pulsing through her. She had Cameron to thank for his support, and maybe Dylan for his recent affection. She kept singing throughout the reprise, the music erupting into the skies above, she was singing for herself, for them, for, for him? She would never forget how he'd made her night special. How at this moment, nothing, but nothing could ever bring her down. "I don't care!" she belted as the song came to its end. She clasped hands with Chloe and bowed, though she noticed when finished, Chloe had wrenched her hand away from hers and disappeared back stage.

"Sasha, you were wonderful" She turned. Everyone else had left; she was the last one to leave, cleaning up her dresser. She was shocked by what greeted her, and she only had a moment to register what was happening. The arms wrapping around her were warm, the lips even warmer but she flailed and ran.

"What are you-- this is wrong, so wrong" she gasped and ran for it. Before it could catch up with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Truths**

"Owww, my nose" Kacy jerked back after Kirstee jammed her elbow into her. "My nose, my nose," she whined

"Would you shut up?" her sister hissed.

"but, my nose" she continued to whimper.

"Shhh. Okay, I think They're gone."

Kacy huffed. "Then get your bubble but out already!"

Sasha was tearing away from the dressing room as fast as possible. She didn't know she could run this fast. Her heart was racing, her mind buzzing, her lips, tingling, her face was flushed she knew. But she couldn't bare to slow down, in spite of the fact that she was running out of breath, she didn't want them to catch up with her, she wasn't ready to confront them about what had just happened. If Sasha was streaking across traffic, she didn't know it, though numerous drivers blew their horns angrily as she suddenly dashed across the road. She was risking life and limb just to run. Run. The most important thing to do was run. Her mental stability counted on it, her social life counted on it. Her life depended on it. Finally, she approached the smoothie bar, it was closed but all she really wanted was to sit down, hopefully, they would not try to pursue her. She settled herself on a stool and took deep rattling breaths. After that feeble attempt to regulate her breathing she began to massage her temples. Nothing worked. She counted to ten. Fifty. One hundred. The last few moments were all too scalding fresh in her mind. There was no way that she was going to be able to forget. It hadn't happened she thought to herself. There was no way it happened. What did it mean, this sudden turnabout in their actions towards her? How did she feel about their impulsive actions? Could she bring herself to face up to her friends and divulge the earth shattering truth. No, no, cause it didn't happen. It didn't happen. It did not happen. It did NOT happen. But it did.

The tweevils stumbled out of the bratz closet like drunken sailors. They pitched into each other and held their heads. They had been in the closet at least an hour before the concert had begun. By orders of Burdine, they had been sent to scout out the bratz at their show and see if they could manage to steal a few ideas for the next issue of the magazine. But they had achieved so much more here tonight. They could see weakness forming in the bonds of friendship among the girls with a passion for fashion. They were uneasy, all looking askance at each other, all trying much too hard to everything seem okay. As though they weren't in a fragile state that all was needed to break them up was one little tap to crack them, and then all would shatter. But it was too late. Kirstee and Kacy had been waiting the night for something juicy to happen and it did. All the girls packed up and went on their way, except for the sudden spotlight stealer Sasha. And then he came in, so silently; she couldn't even hear him enter. Kacy had gasped when he walked in and Kirstee had had to stomp back on her foot for her to shut up. What happened next was incredible, ground breaking, it unfolded like a torrent love affair. Sasha turned and was caught up in his arms; she fought him and broke away, but only after settling into the moment for five mississipi's. (Kirstee counted) Then she flung away from him, as though she had committed murder, some horrendous crime. But she had. Everyone knew that you didn't repeat, did NOT …… the tweevils giggled. They had been waiting to shatter the bratz, and when they told Burdine what had just transpired here. The girls would crumble to dust. And they had Cameron to thank for it.


	12. Chapter 12

What Now?

It was very possible that he had made a very big mistake. It was doubly possible that he had made both his life and Sasha's difficult. For starters, he had always thought he had a thing for Chloe and that she felt the same way about him. Somewhere along the line however, over this past week, that had changed. Since he had started hanging out with Sasha. If asked Cameron would not be able to explain what had happened that was transforming about that week. After all, the only side he had seen of Sasha was this ranting teen, they had only spent a moment or two talking. And hardly what could be called deep conversation for that matter. Maybe the fact that things with Chloe hadn't seemed to be going anywhere. Or that Sasha was so passionate about her music. That he felt weird crushing on a friend, but that didn't make sense because Sasha was a friend. Why did he feel so differently about her? Was he jealous of the possibility that Dylan was interested, that he might get his love life to take off? Was he actively trying to sabotage the Dill-man?

Would Sasha tell anyone? If she's as honest and true as she is opinionated and loud. Surely the girls would know by Saturday night. Frightening realization was that he didn't care. All he could actively think about was the softness of Sasha's lips, the quiet gasp when he caught her by surprise, the flush that so quickly raced across her face as she fled. Her voice, her beautiful, soulful voice, resounding throughout his being, it gave him shivers. He was really and truly proud of her, he admired her efforts. Top most, he adored her, he had no retort planned for when Dylan would no doubt attack, or calm reply for Chloe when she would furiously demand one. All he had was the simply stated fact. He liked Sasha, now. And that would have to do.

Dylan was so confident nothing could deflate him. The night had gone well for him. The concert was fantastic, Sasha, sigh Sasha had been sublime, he'd made the gesture of pure certified romance and care by delivering, personally a bouquet of flowers to her right before the show. He suspected that she would want to thank him again so he thought he would take the liberty of phoning her in the morning for brunch. Dylan personally didn't get it, the melding of two meals, but it sounded fancy and Sasha was a stand up babe. She was worth the extra cash he'd have to shill out. He whistled a merry tune as he bopped by the shadowy closed smoothie shack.

Sasha shrunk back against the bar so that Dylan wouldn't see her. She felt so incredibly guilty. And for what? She wasn't dating Dylan, but maybe it was the aching thought that he had made such an effort to support her and surprise her before the show that made it hard to look at him. She felt like a traitor, to him and to her girlfriends. She watched him go, wanting so much to run out and tell him what had happened and that she hadn't meant it to go that way. Reason held her back though; it would only speed up the destruction this would bring. How would she break it to Chloe? Was she cool headed enough not to say anything? No, definitely not, Sasha had a big mouth. She could test it out on Yasmin first, maybe. She moaned and then began to slink away from the bar and head home, maybe she had dreamed the whole night and in the morning, it would all be better. She hoped.

Eithan's hands began to sweat as he reached for Yasmin's. "You were great tonight Yasz."

Yasmin giggled. "Oh Ethan."

"I didn't know Sasha had it in her, she can really sing"

Yasmin nodded eagerly. "I'm so glad she finally got her chance tonight"

"Do I get a chance tonight?" Ethan leaned noticeably closer to Yasmin.

Giggling again she replied. "Chance for what?"

"A goodnight peck" he smiled.

Yasmin leaned just close enough for him to graze her cheek before she turned to face him head on and planted one on his lips. Ethan reeled away in pleasant surprise. "Well," he chuckled after the adorable Pretty Princess. "We'll rehearse that song tomorrow, in the park?"

"Right before we play it for Sasha, she'll be so surprised"

The two shared secret snickers and then parted at Yasmin's door.

"Later Pretty Princess" Ethan called as he headed home. He needed sleep and he would actually have to work tomorrow. Work on a Saturday. The very concept is inhumane.


	13. Chapter 13

What will be the Repercussions

It was eleven at night when Dylan got home after the Rock Angelz show. His face was glowing, his nerves buzzing; it had all gone so smoothly. He trudged up the stairs to his room, beat boxing, and in between humming a few bars from 'I don't care' Sasha's singing, kept ringing through his head. It was not erasable. It was the finest show he had ever seen, admittedly, Chloe hadn't done too badly herself. Though it was evident there was a hint of jealousy in the air. He changed into his flannel pajamas and flung himself his bed, hands clasped behind his neck staring up at the ceiling. He wondered if Sasha was still up, he rolled over and reached for the phone on his bedside table, quickly dialing her number and listened, waiting for her to pick up. There was no answer. He peered over at the clock and noted that it read eleven thirty. Now he was worried, why hadn't Sasha made it home yet? He dialed again, alarm growing within him. The answering machine came on and he cursed.

"hey boo, it's Sasha, but this girl ain't home right now, so please leave a message!"

"SASHA! Where the heck are you! Call me, I'm worried" Dylan said and then hung up, and flipped on his side, closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He fell prey to it sooner than he'd thought, and dreamed, replayed the night actually, drifting back to Sasha, wondering where she was.

Sasha burst into her front door after running from the smoothie shack, her mind still racing so furiously. What on earth had Cameron been thinking? Dylan, she would've expected this from but, Cam? What about her girl Chloe? She charged to her room, leaped into her nightgown, diving under the corners she turned to the wall. The phone rang, for a t least a minute, she refused to answer, and she was in no position to talk to anyone especially not at this hour. The person apparently hung up, and then called again. Her machine came on, in answer she recognized Dylan's panicked voice. She rolled over and sighed. She knew she had to call him back or else he'd fret all night and wouldn't sleep well. She tentatively reached for the phone and was relieved to get his machine. "Hey Dylan, it's Sasha, I'm home, I'm okay" what a lie. She wasn't okay, she wasn't going to be okay. She never would be again.

Saturday Morning.

Yasmin was meeting Ethan in park that morning, they had been secretly working on Sasha's song all week, they hoped to surprise her by playing it later when the gang met up at the office for a celebration party the last hooray before school started the following week. Ethan took out his guitar and began strumming chords, while Yasmin took out pencil and manuscript to start writing down the music. "I know I," Ethan began. "am traveling down a dangerous path" he stopped and then played the chords broken for two bars and went into the first verse chord progression. He paused, looking up at Yasmin for approval.

Yasmin smiled. "It sounds great, Bunny Boo's gonna love it. But we have to finish it, get it just right for our party tonight"

Ethan smiled. "You know what Dylan did last night?"

Yasmin's smile flashed out. "No," she put down her utensils "what did he do?"

"gave her flowers" Ethan smirked. "Got THAT move, from me"

"oh! That's what he was doing back stage last night. That was sweet of him"

"he plans on taking her to brunch this morning"

Yasmin paused. "I never knew this side of Dylan existed, who knew he could be this caring?"

"Apparently" Ethan resumed strumming "Sasha does strange things to a fellow"

Dylan and Sasha sat in a booth at the local diner, ordering from their brunch menu. Sasha was fidgeting ceaselessly, she didn't even know why she had agreed to come here with Dylan, all she could really think of was Cameron, and what any of the previous nights events meant. She held the menu with a firm grip, and tried to pick out something to eat, in the end she merely ordered toast and orange juice with some fruit on the side. She didn't think she could stomach much else.

"The Dill-man is stoked for the party tonight" Dylan announced as he started in on his pancakes, squirting maple syrup, and taking hearty bites. Sasha felt sick. She'd forgotten about the party entirely, could she handle encountering Cameron and Chloe and oh yeah her Romeo, Dylan in the same room? She felt her toast and orange juice come up in her mouth and she told Dylan hurriedly that she had to be excused. She locked herself in a stall and then she threw up, she felt so disgusting, as though she was betraying all of her friends. But it wasn't fair, she never meant for any of this to happen all Sasha had wanted, was to be recognized for once. She kept gagging and feeling herself convulse wishing she could somehow expel the guilt from her body.

"Sasha, are you okay in there?" Dylan was knocking on the door.

She heaved, and cleaned up, gasping. "Yeah, I'm fine Dill"

"well I'm right here, holler if you need me,"

Sasha covered her mouth and ran again for the toilet. Cameron, Dylan, she'd never even thought about either of them that way before.

Jade and Chloe were upstairs in the Bratz office decorating, they were in the process of moving the furniture when Jade decided she couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her end of the couch, wish caused Chloe to yelp and then set it down. "Cool cat, not cool" she said.

"What's not cool is how you've been acting Angel"

Chloe peered at her friend; she wondered how much Jade actually understood her friends. Sure, they had all pulled together for her dream, they had been in this all for one and one for all, but that's all easily done, and personal issues and views are rarely discussed. Jade was leader of the band, leader of the magazine, head of it all. Did she ever remotely consider how her girls viewed her reign over everything? Surely, the Bratz had endured enough fights to show it, back in London over the tickets and the photo layout, over Sasha leaving the Bratz. Over that bad boy, Shane, then Liam. The Bratz had each others backs, no matter what, but it was obvious that sometimes they got so swept up in the big events, in their lives, they'd forgotten the smaller details, the sort of details that hold a friendship like theirs together. She'd been not only feeling that disconnect with Jade, but with the group, and for Jade to act as though she hadn't noticed, until right now, she was shocked. "how have I been acting, Jade?" she inquired

"All, well buggered up, ever since last night really," Jade pointed out and the plopped on the bean bag chair.

Chloe sighed, "I, I just" she began helplessly.

"Is it about Cameron?"

"No, no it's," how could she even begin to say how she'd felt about singing that duet with Sasha? How by the end of the song, this strong icy feeling had coursed through her, so much so that she hadn't even wanted to take Sasha's hand when they bowed?

"It IS about Cameron, isn't it?" Jade pressed.

"Cool cat! No!" she retorted breathlessly. "Honestly, is that ALL you think of me? That I'm boy crazy and have Cameron on the brain, Jade? Well I don't"

Jade's eyes widened in shock. "Angel, I didn't mean" Chloe glared at her, and she could see a twinkling tear sliding down Chloe's cheek. "Oh Angel, that's NOT what I meant at all"

Chloe sniffled. " I know cool cat, I know. I'm just I don't know frustrated this week. With the magazine, and the show and everything, and oh you're right, Cameron."

"But the magazine was finished like yesterday, the show too, so that leaves Cameron, what happened Angel?"

Chloe took a breath. "Well, we were singing and everything and Sasha sounded amazing and I could hear Dylan cheering for her---wasn't that sweet of him? To come see her sing? ---And well then I heard Cameron cheering too and I thought aww, he's so sweet, but then, he called her name Jade, and not only that, he called her 'bunny boo' only WE do that and by the end of the song," she bit her lip and then continued, "I was SO totally ticked at Sasha, I don't even know why, it's not like she'd ever hit on Cameron, and even if she did, what's it matter cause there's nothing between me and him," Chloe finished and then looked up at Jade.

She blinked and then, "You haven't told him yet?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course not!"

Jade shook her head. "Anyway, let's get back to decorating"

"wha-what!?"

"Don't you want to get back to preparing for our party tonight? I invited all the hottest people and everyone from school,"

"yes, but I no, but, Jade, we haven't finished discussing my _issue_ yet,"

Jade waved her hand in the air. "It can wait Angel, come on, and get your end of the chair"

Chloe was absolutely floored by Jade's response; she had blown off her friend to get ready for a party. Way to care Jade.

Back at the Diner Sasha and Dylan were leaving, much to her surprise Dylan paid the bill and at the door offered her his arm. She took it, only because she still felt sick and didn't trust herself to make it to the Bratz office. "I had fun," Dylan was saying. "We should do that again"

"Mmm" Sasha murmured, she wasn't sure if she'd enjoyed brunch, she'd been to busy throwing up.

"So, Sasha" there was a change in tone to Dylan's voice, a tone he only ever got when he was around girls' or trying to be sincere.

"Dill, please." She stopped him. "I know what you're gonna say but, I just don't know if this," she pointed between the two of them, "Is a good idea" she saw how his face fell and then quickly added, "but, you know that can change, it's just right now I don't see time for a…"

"Boyfriend" Dylan finished, only a hint of hurt in his voice. He was being so understanding, which only wrenched Sasha's heart even more. Just then she saw Cameron coming towards them in the distance, his jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed, she had no idea what his intent was but she really didn't care at all to find out.

"Come on Dill, to the magazine office" she broke into a run, Dylan flailing behind her, and unfortunately, the pound of Cameron's speeding sneakers not far behind.

The tweevils came giggling and snorting out of the office elevator on the floor they shared with the Bratz. "You ready Kacy?"

"Like, yeah Kirstee"

"Time to break up the Bratz" they sashayed their way to the door and knocked politely on the door. When Jade answered they pushed their way through the bead curtain into their office and stood there triumphantly. "Well can we help you with something?" Jade asked, her eyes narrowed.

"We came by to tell you some news" Kacy gushed.

"Totally hot news" Kirstee continued.

"Gossip" Chloe and Jade affirmed at once.

A hand flew dramatically to Kirstee's chest. "Gossip? No Bratz, this is not gossip, this is undeniable fact that you especially Chloe, should know"

"Well out with it" Chloe cried, desperate to know what could possibly be so important.

"After your little concert last night" Kacy began.

"the music was awful by the way" Kirstee added.

Kacy glared at her sister and then continued. "We saw Cameron go back stage looking for you, or so we thought" she paused for effect and saw Chloe's eye's widen dying to know who. "Cameron came back stage and then he told her how great she was on stage"

"Who!" Chloe demanded.

"And then she turned around and he caught her in a big romantic kiss,"

Jade had had enough, Chloe was on the brink of tears and the tweevils were clearly beating around the bush. "Sasha"

What?" came the startled reply from both members of the Bratz.

"Bunny Boo would never" Chloe defended, even though she was beginning to attach meaning to that icy chill.

Just then Sasha came bursting through the door, Dylan not far behind.

"There she is, the boyfriend stealer!" Kirstee and Kacy accused.

Sasha whirled, "what? No! Listen Cool cat, Angel, it's not what it sounded like, I didn't kiss him, he…"

"You did! You and Cameron, all along, right under my nose!" Chloe began to cry

Jade wrapped an arm around Chloe to comfort her. " Bunny Boo, how could you!" Jade glared at her, in the background the tweevils continued to chant, "boyfriend stealer, boyfriend stealer"

"No!" she yelled, it seemed like all she could do. "No, you don't understand"

"That you put a knife in my back?" Chloe rose and started after Sasha, "I understand that clearly."

Sasha's brown eyes welled with tears and she tore away from the office, she collided with Cameron in the hall(he'd finally caught up) but she didn't care, she threw him out of her way and leaped into the elevator.

Chloe came charging out next. "Where is she?"

Cameron rubbed his head and then pointed towards the elevator. Chloe pressed the button, the door opened and she rushed inside, but not before scuffing him in the head. "You two-timing cheat," she shot at him before the door closed.

Jade was out next, panting. Cameron repeated his action from before and he and Jade caught the next elevator down.

In the park Ethan checked his watch. "Let's run through it and then I have to head to work, Okay?"

Yasmin nodded. "Alright, let's go"

Ethan began strumming.

Yasmin sang

_I know I,_

_Am traveling down a dangerous path._

Sasha was racing away from the building, tears blinding her, and yelling behind.

_But I can't help but hear when you call me,_

_I know I,_

_different in a lot of ways,_

_but you are too and I guess that's why you appeal to me,_

Cameron had already over taken Jade as they burst out the office building door, and was quickly gaining on Chloe, who was still screaming. "Sasha! Come back here and explain yourself!"

_I know it's wrong_

_I know its fate_

Cameron couldn't change what was happening, this was the result of his actions. But it felt right, and he couldn't give up on that, fate led him to this point, whether it turned out good or bad. Sasha was where he was headed.

_But what waits at the end of the day?_

Ethan joined Yasmin on the chorus.

_What will be the repercussions?_

This was what Sasha got for writing music, singing her own song

_What will be the price we pay?_

_Will there be any reparations,_

_For this faulty decision_

He shouldn't have kissed her, she shouldn't have confided in him. It was a bad decision; they couldn't take it back now.

_Do we have no choice but to break?_

Jade watched as her friends sped away from her. Chloe watched her trust crashing to the ground.

_What will be the repercussions?_

Sasha ran across the street, she didn't see the light turn green, or hear the car horn that sounded continuously.

_What will be the penalty?_

The driver leapt out of the car, cell phone grasped in her hands as she dialed 911. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh. I just hit a girl, she came out of nowhere, running across the road, send help here please!" the woman cried.

_What will be the repercussion, for showing everyone._

"Sasha!" Cameron shouted as he threw him self on the ground next to her, cradling her head. The whine of an ambulance growing louder. Chloe skidded to a halt and reached for Sasha's hand. Her and Cameron locked eyes over the girl's body. Both knowing that Sasha had never deserved this.

_What will be the repercussion, for showing everyone (for showing everyone)_ Ethan echoed

_What they don't want to see_

They pried Cameron and Chloe away from her, and then began attending to Sasha. She was just singing the song. He was just being a friend. This was her penalty.


End file.
